Si yo fuese RCxJB
by Sara's sexappeal
Summary: Renesme está enamorada de Jake y no se decide a contarle nada. Un dia, ella aparece en la tienda de una extrana hechicera que la transforma en humana. Renesme está confundida y tiene que elegir entre Jacob o su familia.
1. Mi historia

**Mi historia****  
**  
Mi nombre es Renesme Cullen, apodada Nessie. Tengo diez y siete años que podrian resumirse en trece. Estoy a punto de graduarme, no me pregunteis por qué tan pronto… A primera vista, yo soy una chica normal, mucho más guapa que las otras, pero bastante normal dentro de lo que cabe. Sin embargo, yo no soy tan normal como parezco, tal vez eso se debe a que en mi vida predominaban las mitades… Siempre soy la mitad de lista que… la mitad de divertida que… la mitad de vampira que… Sí, ese es uno de los pocos secretos que tengo, secreto que solo mi familia conoce. Soy una vampira. O al menos, eso es lo que intento, aunque mis tios se empeñen en recordarme continuamente que solo soy medio vampira.

En mi vida hay varios hombres, mi padre, Edward, un perfecto caballero, y mis tios Emmett y Jasper, que me han enseñado a pelear y que, de cierto modo, son un ejemplo a seguir para mi. También esta mi abuelo Charlie, al cual visito de vez en cuando, y Carlisle, el me ha enseñado muchas cosas, gracias a el aprendí a controlarme de algunas formas delante de los humanos, puesto que mi fuerza y velocidad no son muy normales.

Pero hay un hombre que para mi destaca entre los demás, el es Jacob, el es un hombre lobo, mi hombre lobo. Nuestra relación es la de mejores amigos. Yo se que para mi el es algo más que mi mejor amigo, pero no me veo con el valor de ir y decirselo. No es del todo suficiente, pero de momento me conformo con que pasemos casi todo nuestro tiempo juntos, como amigos.

Pero eso era solo de momento. Todo cambió después de esta hitória… de mi história.

Yo estaba en la cocina de la casa general. Digo la casa general porque los fin de semanas nos reuniamos aquí, mis padres, mis tios, Carlisle y Esme, y yo. Normalmente entre semana, vivia con mis padres en una cabañita en el bosque. No era muy grande, pero por suerte les habia convencido de que construyesen un segundo piso. Ahora pasaba menos tiempo con Carlisle y Esme, que para continuar con la tapadera que habian construido se habian trasladado a Seattle. Carlisle trabajaba en el hospital de allí porque nadie los conocia. Como dije antes, tan solo vienen los fin de semanas, y siempre a escondidas, ya que se suponia que los únicos que viviamos en Forks eramos mis padres y yo. La gente pensaba que mis tios estaban en un lejano pais cuyo nombre nunca recuerdo. Y mis padres nunca se dejaban ver, porque si no, la gente se daria cuenta de que seguian igual de altos, guapos, y jovenes que siempre…

Respiré hondo y me miré una vez más, tenia que reconocer, que aunque a veces se ponia pesada, esta vez habia dado en el clavo. Aqullos pantalones pitillo negros contrastaban perfectamente con mi camiseta blanca y mi pelo ligeramente rizado. Aquella ropa que me habia dejado me quedaba como un guante, aunque tuve que prometerle a Alice que la semana que viene la acompañaria de compras, y sabiendo como era ella, eso no era bueno del todo… Pero la ocasión lo merecia.

Iba a salir con Jake. Me dijo que me llevaria a un concierto de música. Por supuesto, mis padres no sabian nada, lo que me extrañaba, porque a pesar de que yo sabia dejar la mente en blanco, para que mi padre no pudiera "leermela", seguro que por un instante se me habria escapado algún pensamiento sobre ese concierto.

Llegó la hora, tenía que salir a enfrentarme a ellos. Esa operación habria sido más fácil si a mi padre le cayera bién Jake, ya que a mi madre parecia haberse acostumbrado al hecho de que yo estuviera siempre con el. Muchas veces me habian propuesto mudarnos para que no tuvieran que vivir escondidos… Pero estaba Jake, y yo no podia irme de aquí. Por eso me enfadaba y me escapaba, pasaba la noche en casa de Jake. Mis padres ya estaban tan acostumbrados a que volviera al dia siguiente pidiendo perdón que ya no se molestaban ni en ir a buscarme cuando hacia dicha burrada.

Supe que seria una tonteria, pero me apetecia intentalo. Salí de puntillas y crucé la habitación en la que estaban mis padres sentados delante del piano tocando una dulce y lenta melodia que reconocí como la nana de mi madre. Mi padre me habia hecho tocarla tantas veces que ahora, seguramente, podria tocarla incluso con los dedos del pie. Me extrañó mucho que llegara hasta la puerta de salida sin que nadie me dijera nada, pero cuando rocé el picaporte con la punta de los dedos Edward me dijo:

-¿A dónde vas?

Dejé caer mi mano y me giré hacia ellos, que habian dejado de tocar y estaban mirandome:

-Pues… yo pensaba salir.  
-¿Sin decirnos nada? –me preguntó Bella.

-No,Me quedé pensando un rato algo razonable ya que sabía que mi padre me estaba leyendo los pensamientos. Pero se me escaparon las palabras "noche", "descampado", "concierto" y "Jake". Despues de este terrible error me giré hacia Bella y le dije:

-Jake me ha invitado a un concierto… y pues… yo le he dicho que iria.

Me miró algo disgustada y luego dijo:

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?  
-Se me olvidó.  
-Renesme –me gruñó mi padre cuando se dio cuenta de que mentia.

Suspiré resignada y dije:

-Porque pensé que no me dejariais ir.  
-Pues pensabas bién. –dijo Edward.  
-¡Mamá! –me quejé puesto que mi padre no tenia motivo alguno para no dejarme ir.  
-Renesme, es domingo, es el dia que pasamos en familia. Puedes salir durante toda la semana y tú eliges el domingo.  
-Ya, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que el concierto sea ese dia.

Con la mano me indicó que me acercara, en menos de medio segundo estaba a su lado. Me dijo que me sentara a su lado. Lo hice. Me cogió la mano y me dijo:

-¿Te he contado alguna vez como nos conocimos tu padre y yo?  
-Sí, millones de veces.

Vi como se desilusionava poco a poco, por eso le dije:

-Pero me gustaria que me lo volvieses a contar.  
-No, mejor te lo cuento otro dia, ahora tienes un concierto al que ir.

Abrí mucho los ojos y a penas pude articular un:

-¿Pu…puedo ir?

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza y yo la abracé para luego salir disparada hacia la puerta. Antes de salir le dirigí una enorme sonrisa a mi padre, pero no me quedé para ver si me la devolvia.

Cuando estuve fuera heché a correr. Mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo, pero yo sentia el viento golpear mi cara.

Me adentré en el bosque pero de pronto me paré en seco. No se oia nada, sin embargo una pequeña rafaga de viento me trajo un olor que yo reconocí al instante. Luego sentí algo detrás de mi y en media fracción de sugundo ya me habia girado para quedar en frente del hombre de mis sueños.

Le sonreí para hacerle saber que nunca conseguiria pillarme desprevenida, el me contestó con otra sonrisa algo apagada por el sarcasmo. Sin embargo, con sonrisa sarcasttica o sin ella, el conseguia dejarme de piedra, e inmediatamente mis defensas se mareaban y me dejaban desprotegida ante sus perfectos brazos, los cuales me rodearon por la cintura y me acercaron a el. Por raro que parezca comencé a hiperventilar, supongo que algo tenia que haber eredado de mi madre.

Al parecer, el se dio cuenta de que no podia moverme, por ese motivo me soltó y se alejó un poco de mi. Desearia que no lo hubiese hecho. Poco a poco comencé a reaccionar y a pestañear muy rapido. No conseguia enterarme de lo que ocurria a mi alrededor, pero si supe que Jake pensó que mi reacción se dabia a la sorpresa, no al contacto de sus manos contra mi cintura.

A veces pensaba que el lo hacia a proposito ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que mi mundo giraba a su alrededor? ¿De que los causentes de que yo empezara a hiperventilar, no eran otros que sus brazos? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de cuanto le amaba? ¿De que mi vida era el? Por suerte estabamos bastante lejos para que mi padre pudiera leerme los pensamientos, y cada vez llevaba mejor lo de no transmitir mis pensamientos inconscientemente cuando tocaba a alguien.  
Varios segundos después de recuperarme del todo me dijo:

-¿A dónde vamos?

Su voz me volvió a dejar petrificada y sonreí como una tonta. Después de este tipo de actos me reprochaba a mi misma haberlos hecho… Se supone que ya debia de haberme acostumbrado a el.

-Al concierto –conseguí articular.  
-No se, a donde tu digas.  
-Pues entonces, ¿qué tal si pasamos del concierto y vamos a…?

Me quedé pensando a donde podiamos ir, cuando de repente me volvió a coger por la cintura. Pero esta vez me tiró al suelo para después caer el encima. Me paralicé al ver la dureza de la expresión de su cara:

-Jake, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté.  
-Shh –me susurró poniendo su dedo en mis labios.

A pesar de que deberia estar asustada o preocupada, no pude evitar volver a poner aquella estúpida sonrisa de pasmada.

Su expresión no cambiava, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido sordo proveniente de unos matorales. Jake se levantó y yo me incorporé dispuesta a seguirle, pero una mirada suya me advirtió de que no lo hiciera.

Realmente despacio el se acercó al matoral, y luego en un movimiento rápido metió el pie dentro como si quisiera pisarlo. Oimos piezas de ceramica romprese, como un plato cayendo al suelo, me sobresalté. Jake metió la mano en el matorral y luego la sacó. Llevaba algo en la mano que a primera vista no puede indentificar.


	2. El comienzo del misterio

**"El comienzo del misterio"**

Llevaba algo en la mano que a primera vista no puede indentificar. Pero luego, la tensión desapareció de mi cuerpo en cuanto supe lo que era y me heché a reir. Me levanté y me acerqué a el. Cuando dejé de reirme le dije sarcasticamente:

-¡Oh! ¡Una muñeca de porcelana! ¡Que peligrosa! –me rio- además, está rota.  
-Está rota porque la he pisado. –me suelta enfadado.  
-Tranquilo, lo raro seria que no se hubiese roto.

Suspiró, pero luego volvió a abrir los ojos y me dijo:

-Yo que tú no me reiria tanto, mira.

Me acerco y miro la muñeca. Al principio no lo ví, pero luego vi que en la cara de la muñeca, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba escrito mi nombre. Jake le dio la vuelta al trozo más grande que habia. Detrás habia escrito algo. Cojí la pieza, el tiró el resto al suelo y se acercó a mí. Dado que yo no comenzaba a leer, Jake me cogió el trozo de porcelana y en voz alta leyó:

-Se quién eres, se tu secreto… Todo lo que tienes lo perderás… recuerda… te estaré esperando, y tú vendrás a mi.

Jake inmediatamente me miró con expresión preocupada. Yo me encogí de hombros y luego sin dirigirme a nadie en particular dije:

-¡Wow! Que broma más divertida.  
-Renesme, no es una broma.  
-Claro que lo es. Nadie sabe "lo" que soy, y si alguien lo sabe… no tiene porque importarles.

Jake suspiró y luego me dijo:

-Te llevaré a casa.  
-¡No! Tan solo ha sido una broma, yo he salido a pasarmelo bien, y no pienso volver a casa sin un autografo del tio ese que va a cantar.  
-Bien, entonces vamos al concierto. Va a haber mucha gente, no podrán intentar nada.

Suspiré resignada. Luego salí corriendo y poco después vi a Jake correr detrás de mi con su forma de lobo y algo atado al tobillo.

Cuando casi habiamos llegado al descampado vi como cambiaba de rumbo. Yo llegué al descampado y me paré antes de que alguna persona me viese. Dos segundos después, Jake me cogió por la cintura y me empujó hacia la otra gente. El, ya como humano y vestido, habia suavizado su expresión:

-¿Te he dicho ya lo guapa que estas? –me preguntó.  
-No, creo que hoy se te ha olvidado.  
-Ah, pues estás gupísima.  
-Sí, lo se. Siempre lo estoy.  
-¿Sabes qué?  
-Qué  
-Eres una crida. Pero te quiero igual.  
-Y yo a ti lobito.

A las cinco y media de la madrugada llegué a casa. Mis padres no me voverian a dejar salir en mi vida. Ya me imaginaba a mi madre gritandome "¿qué es eso de llegar a estas horas? ¡Mañana tienes que ir a clases! ¡Largo a dormir! ¡Mañana hablaremos! ¡Además, estás castigada!" Sí, después de tanto tiempo… he llegado a la conclusión de que mi vida no es fácil.

Abrí la puerta y en silencio entré. En el salón estaban todos, asi que me ahorré lo de intentar subir de puntillas hasta mi cuarto. Edward y Alice "jugaban" al ajedrez en silencio, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos movia pieza alguna. Dejé las llaves en la estanteria y me acerqué a ellos.

-Hola -saludé.

Alice me sonrió cuando vio que me habia puesto lo que ella me habia dicho, y Esme me dijo:

-Hola cariño.

De los demás recibí una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal el concierto? –me preguntó mi madre.  
-Muy bién, no paramos de cantar y bailar.  
-Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien. ¿No ha pasado nada más?  
-Sí, en el bosque encontramos una muñeca de porcelana… y Jake la pisó.

Me ahorré en resto de detalles.

-Bien. He llegado a las cinco y media de la madrugada, mañana tengo clase… ¿no vais a gritarme?  
-No. –contestó mi padre.  
-¿Ni siquiera un poco?  
-No, porque mañana no irás al colegio.  
-¿A no? ¿Por qué? –pregunté realmente sorprendida.  
-No, porque estarás enferma. Los humanos suelen resfriarse.  
-¿Y porque justo mañana?  
-Mañana y pasado –me corrigió- Porque medio instituto te ha visto gritando como loca y en manga corta. Seria muy raro que al dia siguiente no estuvieses enferma, afonica, dormida o… muerta.  
-Bien, creo que aguantaré dos dias sin ir a clase.

Sonreí y subí a mi cuarto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté bastante tarde. Supuse que seria porque me acosté muy tarde, aunque estaba medio acostumbrada. Todas las tardes tenia que ir a cazar, y volvia bastante tarde. Me vestí y bajé al jardín donde oia las voces de mi familia.

Vi a mis tios y a mis padres. Carlisle y Esme ya se habrian marchado.

-Buenos dias –saludé.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más Alice saltó ancima de mi y comenzó a hablarme muy rápido. Tan solo entendí "tu" "Rosalie" "compras" "Seattle" "hoy", pero me hice una idea de lo que se me venia encima. Por suerte yo tenía un arma infalible para desilusionarla un poco.

-¿Puede veir Jake?

Alice dejó de saltar y me miró, luego a Rosalie, y por ultimo a mis padres. Luego volvió a mirarme y me dijo:

-Si viene Jacob, Jazz y Emmett también vendrán.  
-Bien, me gusta –dije sonriendo- pero pagais vosotros.

Emmett y Jazz me miraron abriendo mucho los ojos y luego uno por uno comenzaron a hablar:

-Tu…  
-…debiste…  
-…decir…  
-…que…  
-… ¡No! –esta ultima frase la dijeron los dos a la vez.

Suspiré y luego dije:

-Lo siento… Pero no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Con una gran sonrisa entro al salón, y marco un número de teléfono.

-¿Diga? –me contesta Jake al otro lado del teléfono medio adormilado.  
-¿Qué, todavia en la cama?  
-Nessie… Hola.  
-Buenos dias dormilón. Queria preguntarte si te apetecia venir conmigo y con los locos de mis tios de compras a Seattle.  
-¿De compras?  
-Lo siento, me han obligado.

Estuvo pensandoselo un rato y luego preguntó:

-¿Vendrá la rubia?  
-¿Rosalie? Sí, creia que os llevabais mejor.  
-Lo intentamos.  
-Bueno, vente dentro de media hora.  
-De acuerdo… Por cierto –bajó la voz- ¿sabes algo del mensaje en el bosque?

Dejé inmediatamente mi mente en blanco para que mi padre no se pudiese enterar de nada.

-Jake, tan solo ha sido una estúpida broma.  
-No estoy tan seguro.

Sinceramente yo también comenzaba a tener serias dudas, pero no queria preocuparle más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno Jake, te espero, vente preparado, Alice va a recorrer toda la ciudad.  
-Está bien.

Luego escuché aquellos molestos pitidos que retumbaron en mi cabeza.

Salí al jardín y les informé.

-Jake vendrá dentro de media hora.

Rosalie sonrio de forma sarcastica.

-Renesme.

Me llamó mi padre, su expresión era dura.

-¿De que mensaje hablaba?  
-¡Cotilla! –le solté.  
-No me cambies de tema, ¿de qué hablaba?

Me di cuenta de que todos los presentas habian fijado su atención en mí. Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, ya que si pensaba algo, mi padre me descubriria.

-Un… un pajaro muerto.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y sin comprender.

-Vereis, ellos tienen una leyenda que dice que si te encuentras un pajaro muerto trae mala suerte.  
-Pero… hay mucha gente que se encuentra pajaros muertos.  
-Ya… pero… ¿A que no se lo encuentran en las raices de un arbol de al menos cien años de antigüedad?

Siguieron mirandome raro, pero parecieron creerselo. Me escabullí con la escusa de ir a cambiarme.

Ya en mi cuarto me relajé un poco pero continué con la mente en blanco. Entonces me di cuenta de que todavia estabamos en la casa "general" y que toda mi ropa estaba en la cabaña.

Bajé al jardín y les dije a Edward y a Bella que iria a cambiarme y volveria. Edward no parecia muy seguro, ¿se habria creido lo del pajaro? Pero al final cedió.

Corrí por el bosque. Pero derrepente sentí como increiblemente me fallaban las fuerzas. No me lo podia creer. Paré en seco, y comencé a caminar lentamente. Bajo mis pies se oian los crujidos de las ramitas al romperse. Pero pisé algo. Escuché como un trozo de porcelana o algo parecido se rompia bajo mis pies. "Oh no. Otra vez no." Pensé.

Retiré el pie de allí y miré el suelo. Allí habia algo. Muy lentamente lo empujé con el pie. Poco después escuché como los arboles me devolvian el eco del grito que solté cuando en el suelo, vi una muñeca de porcelana exactamente igual que la anterior, rota en el suelo. En el tozo más grande volvia a poner mi nombre. Lo cojí y lo giré. Volví a leer las mismas palabas de antes.

"Se quién eres…  
Se tu secreto…  
Todo lo que tienes lo perderás…  
Recuerda…  
Te estaré esperando, y tú vendrás a mi."

Sentí un ruido detrás de mí. Inmediatamente me giré. De entre los arboles aparecieron mis padres y luego mis tios.

-¿Qué ocurre? –me gritó Bella.

No necesité poner la mente en blano, porque ya la tenia, me habia quedado pasmada.

-¿Qué pasa? –volvió a inquirrir mi madre.  
-He… he visto otro pajaro.

Sus expresiones se relajaron.

-¿Dónde? –me preguntó Edward.

No supe que decirle, por eso le señalé un lugar lejano. Pero el me miró a mi y luego detrás de mi. Esperé que al ver los restos de la muñeca me dijera algo, pero Edward no decia nada. Despacio me giré y no pude creerme lo que vi.


End file.
